


I Know That Look

by withasideofangst



Series: Asshole Shorts [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cliffhangers, Explosions, Gen, I Wrote This On My Phone, Not Beta Read, Oops, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Short One Shot, The Author Regrets Everything, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withasideofangst/pseuds/withasideofangst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We are only bringing you here because we think you could tell us what the - " the agent paused and Steve could tell he was rephrasing what he had been about to say, " - the prisoner is thinking."</p>
<p>"I already told Fury, I'm not an interrogator. Or a spy. I am a soldier, reading prisoners is not my specialty. You should call in Natasha."</p>
<p>The agent looked a bit scared at the mention of Nat's name.</p>
<p>"The director did call the Black Widow in," he said slowly.</p>
<p>Steve looked sharply at him.</p>
<p>"And?"</p>
<p>"And if she had been successful you wouldn't be here."</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Or: SHIELD brings in the Winter Soldier, and Steve recognizes him - and the look on his face that can only mean trouble.</p>
<p>The same look which usually preluded Dernier or one of the other Howling Commandos blowing something up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know That Look

**Author's Note:**

> I am a horrible, horrible person.
> 
> I just found this on my computer, I wrote it a while back and never did anything more with it, so...in it goes with the Asshole Shorts!

"Captain," the agent continued, and Steve looked at him while they continued their way into the depths of the containment facility. Steve hadn't know they even had this facility, let alone that it went more than what he estimated was hundreds of feet below ground.

"We are only bringing you here because we think you could tell us what the - " the agent paused and Steve could tell he was rephrasing what he had been about to say, " - the prisoner is thinking."

"I already told Fury, I'm not an interrogator. Or a spy. I am a soldier, reading prisoners is not my specialty. You should call in Natasha."

The agent looked a bit scared at the mention of Nat's name.

"The director did call the Black Widow in," he said slowly.

Steve looked sharply at him.

"And?"

"And if she had been successful you wouldn't be here."

That frankly surprised Steve. Not that he wasn't their first choice for this mystery mission no one wanted to tell him about, he'd figured that out pretty quickly. But Natasha never failed a mission.

They made their way through the final security checkpoint, and the agent opened a door for him so he was standing behind the one-way mirror of an interrogation room.

An interrogation was in progress, and through the glass Steve could see an agent he didn't know talking to a man with long hair and a metal arm, dressed in black clothes that resembled combat gear minus the body armor.

Usually SHIELD made prisoners wear white prison clothes, and Steve wondered if they had tried and failed on this man.

His face was still obstructed by his hair and the back of the interrogator's head as they sat, so Steve shifted so he could see the man's face.

He froze just as Natasha came in the door behind him, and he turned to look at her, still in shock.

"I told them to warn you," she said, face closed off, and Steve knew she knew.

"That's Bucky," he said.

"No," she replied, eyes fastened on him like they could pin him to the wall with her gaze. "That's the Winter Soldier."

Natasha gave him the file on the Winter Soldier and cleared the room, leaving him and Bucky alone on either side of the glass. Not that Bucky knew he was there, or remembered him at all, if the file was correct.

Natasha had to forcefully drag him away a few hours later, but he was back the next day, just in time for the new interrogator to enter the room. He wasn't listening to most of the questions asked, and the assassin his friend had been turned into wasn't answering any questions anyway.

Then Steve tuned in when he heard the agent speaking to Bucky mention transferring him somewhere more permanent. Steve's jaw clenched.

But then he caught a flicker of an expression on Bucky's face, and he froze. Then slammed on the glass hard with his fist.

He knew that look.  The same look which usually preluded Dernier or one of the other Howling Commandos blowing something up.

The other agents in the room looked at him in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Natasha asked, materializing at his elbow.

He couldn't see the microphone to talk to the agent in the room, so he ran to the door and wrenched it open. He could hear the agents behind him reaching for their weapons, but he suspected one glance from Natasha kept them from shooting him.

"Get out of there," he practically shouted at the agent in the room, reaching for her at the same time Bucky's face twitched into an expression Steve couldn't read.

"What's wrong?" the agent asked, and Steve could still feel Natasha, tense, at his elbow.

"I knew that look on his face. He's done something. He's rigged this place to blow, or something like it."

The Winter Soldier's composure shifted slightly.

He was staring at Steve with a look crossing shock and entering horror.

"I know you," he said.

Then the room blew apart.


End file.
